The Secrets of Dr Thrax's Life
by Tumarbar Arranoilis
Summary: A lieutenant of the U.S. Army stumbles upon a strange book, only to find out that it was a diary of Dr. Thrax of the GLA, which contains entries of his life since young. This story, along with future chapters, is just a little portion of the whole fanfic.


**The Secrets of Dr. Thrax's life**  
  
_Started: Tuesday, February 03, 2004  
2nd edition revised and edited August 13, 2004_

Disclaimer: The name of Dr. Thrax, related characters and units is recognized as a property of the creator of "Command and Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour" - Electronic Arts. No intentional infringement is intended through the use of the name. Some names and events might be edited for dramatic purposes. Any resemblance of any characters, living or dead be it by descriptive looks, by names whatsoever, is purely coincidental. I would like to apologize for any offences made when reading this material.  
  
**Prologue: A discovery**  
  
"Charlie Thirteen to H.Q., this is Charlie Thirteen, do you read me? Over. "

"H.Q. to Charlie Thirteen, Affirmative, any updates? Over. "

"Charlie Thirteen to H.Q., Affirmative, we have found a base, seems that the GLA are packing up to leave soon, they must have heard us coming. Over. "

"Charlie Thirteen, keep track of where they're going, keep us updated. Over."

"Roger that, permission to fall back, to Temp Base 14? Over."

"Negative, you are to hold your ground till Alpha Amour arrives. Over."

"Roger that. Over and out."

Mike Rogers put down the receiver back to the radio and slumped back to the driver seat of one of the fifteen Humvees amidst sweaty Rangers armed with machine guns and flash bang grenades and some Missile Defender. A Missile Defender sitting on one of the crammed Humvee's seat and asked, "So, we're going to stay put, sir?"

The 2nd Lieutenant looked out of the windows and sighed. No action yet, only the frantic GLA hurrying to deconstruct the base. By the time the Alpha Amour division arrives, the base would be totally be gone by then and their discovery would be fruitless.

Rogers thought what would happen to him next, while listening to the merry howl of the wind and watching the mere grains of sand being trashed around by the wind again and again. Somehow, the wind reminded Rogers of Colonel Derrick Winters. Treating him like a fly, ordering him about. If the GLA was gone, would he take the blame? Or even worse, accused of not doing anything to stop the escape. Not so long after, Rogers fell into a deep slumber, discarding the world of war behind him to land in the shores of dreamland.

Not so long after, Rogers heard someone shouting, he opened his eyes and frantically searched for the source of the noise. It was the Missile Defender shouting at him, and not only that, he had heard exchanges of fire, rockets flying in different directions like cattle gone astray. Chaos was the word Rogers used to describe the racket, but he was still, able to hear his Missile Defender shouting to him.

"Sir! Sir! The GLA are now whacking us, what should we do?!"

This time, Rogers sat on the seat dazed, and just stared at a medic kit with mouth agape.

No, sooner he had slept, the second he was aroused, they were being assaulted.

"Sir! We have to do something or we're dead!"

"Sir! We got to radio the air base for air backup!"

"Sir! Charlie Five's down, we've lost seven men! We have to do something!"

"Hurry up, Sir! We don't have all day!"

Four men were looking at Rogers, one of them, a radioman, was holding a receiver in front of Rogers, another was a medic, who cared for the survival of Charlie Division's men, was already grieved that they had lost five good men. Lastly, was a Ranger who was clearly speaking his thoughts. Not forgetting the Missile Defender who woke him up.  
Alas, the stress of being in charge of a Division is displayed to Mike Rogers. Rogers hesitated for a while and got himself back.

"Alright, Bruce, you lead Charlie One to Four, including Six cover the west section of the base, Joel, take Seven to Ten and cover the North-East, I'll lead the rest to take out the rebels at the South point. Doc, go and heal as much guys as you can with the other medics. Here, take some morphine."

As the two Master Sergeants went out of the vehicle, Rogers handed the medic kit bulging with morphine to the medic. The Missile Defender continued to fire missiles in quick succession with thanks with the laser sights. Rogers grabbed the receiver of his radioman and shouted, "Charlie Thirteen to Air H.Q.! Do you read me?!"

In a second, a response of hope came.

"Gotcha, what's the matter?"

Rogers was infuriated.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! WE NEED HELP A.S.A. DAMN P! NORTH OF TIKIRIT, COME FAST OR WE'RE DEAD! NO NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE EXACT SPOT!"  
Rogers slammed the radio and utilized his walkie-talkie, "Charlie Ten to Fifteen, follow my Humvee!

Rogers stepped on the gas, almost causing the contents, including the men to tumble.

Rogers pushed a button, a Drone emerged from its hatch, it had black wings of a stealth plane, and it's wingspan as long as a shotgun. It was a Hellfire drone; sadly it does not repair the Humvee, like most of the Humvees did.

No longer than a minute, the Humvees under Rogers' lead came to an entrance. There were Tunnel Networks and Stinger Sites, but little did Rogers expect, that the Tunnel

Networks sprayed, instead of the mere machine guns, blue jets of a liquid matter, Rogers had no doubt what it was Anthrax Gamma, perfected through the twisted, warped mind of Dr. Thrax. Meet the brother of the Tunnel Network - Toxin Network.  
In an instant, three men, the mounted machine-gunner, the radioman, and the Missile Defender died. Their bodies were covered with the blue streaks of toxins. Rogers and another two Rangers on board the Humvee, alighted the infected vehicle before it overflowed with the Anthrax Gamma toxin. One of the Rangers coughed violently, he was hit by the toxin spray. Rogers and the surviving Ranger immediately boarded Charlie Twelve. To add to the difficulty of overpowering the base's defenses, Five toxin Tractors came to wipe more people out, Men immediately alighted, screaming in pain and torment, and took no longer than seventeen seconds to have their lives extinguished.  
Rogers thought that the 135th "Charlie" Recon Company would be extinct, the pilots of the King Raptors and the crew of the Armor Division thought otherwise. In the time of despair, silver eagles screamed their way into the base, disabling the missiles from both the RPG Troopers and the crew from the Stinger Sites. They launched their sleek and smooth missiles which descended upon the base like rain, consuming lives beneath it.  
From the crimson-stained horizon, Paladins, Crusaders, Tomahawk Launchers, and definitely, more Humvees packed with infantry. Rogers looked at the planes with awe and amazement, and gave his best smile, despite donning torn uniforms and carrying a jammed machine-gun. Slowly and steadily, the remnants of the previously barricaded base were wiped out.

The men of the Recon Company cheered and hooted as the King Raptors flew away from the desolated base. The pilots gave thumbs up to the cheering soldiers on the ground.  
Out of nowhere, Rogers saw a certain area of land blow up. The land shifted, everyone held on for dear life, the shaking stopped, and everyone was fine except for a toppled Tomahawk Launcher which worried everyone for quite some while, causing unnecessary panic and chaos. During the commotion, Rogers went inside the base, with burnt out skeletons of enemy vehicles towards a discarded tent where a blown up TV set with some odd- looking scraps of metal which he had no idea what was. He kneeled on the ground with one foot, and picked up a book which had a cardboard cover and which was neatly tied with a yellow satin rope, he untied the knot and read.

Having a good knowledge of Arabic made Rogers a translator in the U.S. Army, often asked to question prisoners, citizens and many more people of different professions for information. Somehow, it also let Rogers make sense of what was written on the cover.  
On the book cover, it wrote in large words, clearly with a fountain pen, in the Arabic tongue:  
  
This is the property of Dr. Thrax, if you see this book, do not touch it or even think of it, and tell me that you have seen it so that I can take it back. If, and ever if, I see you holding this book, you will, I guarantee, will die before the sword of mine!  
  
Rogers smiled , he had found a book of great importance to Dr. Thrax himself. He mumbled under his breath, "And yet I lived, reading this book of Dr. Thrax."  
And so, Rogers untied the knot and flipped open the greasy pages of the book of strange origins and started to read the contents which meant a lot to Dr. Thrax. Rogers was badly surprised what held was in store within the written pages of the book...


End file.
